1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a welding system for a battery pack, and more particularly, pertains to a welding system for a battery pack by utilizing three-phase power to weld in a geometrical configuration about a plurality of electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art welding of battery packs presents special problems. The work pieces are dissimilar materials which are always difficult to weld. In addition, the work pieces are of different thickness. The battery cap is relatively massive when compared to the thin interconnecting battery straps. The weld nugget formed during welding, while bridging the interface between the battery cap and connector straps, tends to form on the surface of the battery strap due to its thinness. As a result, weld metal can adhere to the welding electrodes and the weld will tear loose on withdrawal of the electrodes. The prior art welds are usually made using DC or capacitor discharge power sources. The production of consistently good welds with these power sources is a problem in the prior art.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a welding system for a battery pack.